Of Heart and Home
by BLav527
Summary: They say that home is where the heart is. They say that the best part of falling asleep next to someone you love is waking up next to them. Two moments in which Eli and Clare sleep, and wake, and love, and find themselves home.


AN's: It's amazing how much Eli and Clare have been inspiring me. Here you'll find two ficlets I put together for them. Slight reference to _To Bring Toward_, another fic of mine. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or these characters.

* * *

**_...His heart that was really hers..._**

"Eli what are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!"

Eli rolled his eyes as he pushed passed Alli into the hall.

"I just want to see her."

He moved towards the stairs. Alli jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

"You can't!" she exclaimed. She winced and looked up the stairs before lowering her voice. "She's still sleeping. It's a big day and she's going to need her rest. Plus it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

Eli sighed.

"Okay, one- you don't really believe that and two- I promise I won't wake her. She won't even know I'm there. I just need to see her."

Alli crossed her arms. "If she found out-"

"She won't!" Eli cut her off and ran his hand through his hair. "And it's not like you're going to tell her – right?"

Alli eyed him before throwing her hands in the air. "Fine. You have one minute, but if she wakes up…"

"She won't! I promise. You're the best, Alli."

Eli made his way upstairs.

He opened the door to her bedroom quietly. There Clare Edwards lay, asleep in her childhood bed. Eli crept closer and knelt before her. Her hair fell over her forehead and he reached out to brush it away, caressing her cheek. She stirred, but didn't wake.

Eli watched her with a soft smile. In just a few hours this amazing woman would be his wife. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. The diamond ring on her finger glistened in the morning sun. He touched the ring that hung from a chain around his neck…the ring that had once been hers. He recalled the night she had given it to him. How she slid it onto his finger, her eyes never leaving his. It had stopped at his knuckle, but he left it there until the next morning when he placed it on a chain to wear around his neck. It was closer to his heart that way…his heart that was really hers.

That night had been the best of his life, as was the next morning and all the nights and mornings since. Tomorrow they would wake up man and wife. For Eli, the best part of sleeping was waking up next to her. She was his home.

Eli glanced at the clock, knowing it was time for him to go. He stood, bending down to gently kiss Clare on the forehead.

"I love you, Clare Edwards," he whispered into her hair. "This time tomorrow you'll be Clare Goldsworthy…" he trailed off, his voice catching. "And we'll wake up to our future…together."

He kissed her again and headed towards the door, looking back just once.

In her sleep, Clare smiled.

* * *

**_...It was good to be home..._**

Clare's keys jingled as she unlocked the door. It was past 10:30pm, one of the editors had been out sick with the flu and she'd had to stay late at the newspaper to cover. A light snow had begun to fall; Christmas was just a few weeks away.

"Eli?" she called, dropping her purse and coat on the bench by the door.

The house was dark, save for a faint light coming from the living room. He'd put the tree there, next to the fire place.

Eli was asleep on the couch, his face partially covered by the dark brown curls of their four-year-old daughter- asleep on his chest. Around them were strands of popcorn and twinkly lights. Amelia preferred the former, while she and Eli had a certain soft spot for the latter.

She sat on the edge of the coffee table, brushing Amelia's hair out of Eli's face. Clare's heart swelled with happiness as she sat and watched her family. How was it possible to love two people so much? She looked around at the tree, and the lights, and the toys scattered across the floor. Clare took a deep breath; the room smelled like pine and smoke. The fire had died down, just a few soft embers glowing in the hearth.

Eli stirred and he blinked several times before focusing his gaze on her.

"You're home." His voice was thick and he gave her a lazy smile. He had popcorn in his hair.

Clare smiled, but said nothing. She leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

"Room for one more in there?"

"Always," he said, shifting on the couch to make room.

She stretched out next to him. Eli tucked one arm securely around her.

"Good to have both my girls where they belong."

Clare settled her head on his chest, kissing their daughter's forehead.

The little girl opened her eyes, blinking like her father.

"Oh, hi mommy," she said sleepily, bringing her tiny hand up to touch Clare's face.

"Hello my Amy," Clare whispered. "Did you have fun with daddy tonight?"

"Mmmhmm…getting ready…Christmas…" Amy yawned, her eyes drooping closed. Clare smiled as her daughter drifted back to dreamland.

Eli snored above her and Clare knew that he had fallen back to sleep. She wrapped her free arm around her family and closed her eyes, letting their steady breathing and heartbeats lull her to sleep as the snow continued to fall outside.

It was good to be home.

* * *

AN's: I always picture Eli and Clare having a daughter and Amelia seemed like the perfect name for her. I think it fits. Thank you for reading! Review please? :)


End file.
